


无事生非

by vira0414



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22479970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vira0414/pseuds/vira0414
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. 第一章

第二十五章

“睡吧。”唐阮玉改用掌心用力，握紧了洛珩川的手臂。

“嗯....”洛珩川感觉眼前星点无数，成千上万束相促相叠。他顺势躺下，手却还拉着唐阮玉的。唐阮玉由着他攥着，腾出的另一只手轻轻地覆上洛珩川的额头。

幸好，没有生病。

唐阮玉松了一口气，感觉攥着他的手在渐渐回温，他微微一动，便能与那干燥的厚茧摩擦。唐阮玉的心跳莫名其妙地狂跳起来，好像那三缄其口，不能宣之于口的东西在彼此之间徘徊。

“小玉。”

洛珩川哭过后的声音带着些沙哑，听来竟有些可怜。黑暗中他忘了开灯，没有暖光照耀，似乎就代表着没有窥视。好像他大着胆子做些什么，也无妨。

唐阮玉紧张地蜷起了手指，又随着一声“小玉”而摇动着自己。

靠一下....就好。

唐阮玉用几乎让人察觉不到的微弱挪动慢慢靠近洛珩川，他悄悄歪头，将下巴靠在洛珩川发烫的肩窝里。

人，都是得寸进尺的。他靠了一下就会贪恋体温，想要靠得再近，再紧些。而等到反应过来的时候，他们四目相对。

“......”唐阮玉连气都不敢呼，他看不见面前的人，这更叫他紧张地发抖，而洛珩川有意无意喝出的酒气，却像是致命的导火索。

记不得是谁先主动的。两唇相碰的刹那，像有一个开关将全世界的灯都关掉了。全城黑暗，唯有唐阮玉倒冲的血液像束光，企图要从他的体内炸出来。他搂得洛珩川很紧，纤细过瘦的手臂挂在洛珩川的脖子上，拉近了，再拉近些。

唐阮玉张开嘴，任由洛珩川混着柠檬气味的口气，用不够温柔又拙劣的吻技在他柔软的口腔里闯荡。他从来不知道，他们的呼吸可以同步。而牙关敞开，舌尖被卷住的力度，就算是有些疼，都让他甘之若饴。

衣服不是一件件慢条斯理解的。洛珩川是用扯的。单薄的睡衣哪里经得起欲火焚烧，不费力气就在敞开欢迎。洛珩川的吻游离至唐阮玉的侧颈，他本白，细皮嫩肉又泛着香，冲昏着洛珩川的理智，吻湿答答又黏腻，咬过胸口，便只有含住那挺立的乳头。

“啊.....”唐阮玉猛地躬身，乳头被洛珩川咬在嘴里，而同时被握住的还有他的性器。他觉得自己滚烫，像油锅里捞出来的，他硬到发疼，而握住他的人，叫唐阮玉快要发疯。唐阮玉抬起手臂捂住眼睛，竟颤抖地哭了起来。

“.......”被贯穿地刹那，唐阮玉忍不住叫了出来。他用指甲抓住洛珩川的手臂，好像再用点力，他的腰就能被操穿。他感觉内壁在打颤，在出水，水流到了大腿根，黏在洛珩川的腿上。洛珩川附身去那大腿根，舌头混着酒气像在嫩肉上备了份礼。

唐阮玉感觉一阵酥麻的电流感从臀部后面射出，他不禁抽搐，而他翻身刹那又被按住了腰。

“珩.....”惊呼哪有两个字的时间，单单一声就被刺破了内壁。唐阮玉反射性地夹紧了臀，枕头在混乱中落地。

月色下沉，天似乎还长得很。


	2. 第四十九章

洛珩川偏过头吻住了那瓣唇。

唐阮玉一刹那便闭上眼睛。洛珩川的嘴唇柔软，微微起皮的干燥，在辗转反侧的同时发出暧昧的摩挲。唐阮玉微微张嘴，舌尖顿时被攥住了，口腔呼进了洛珩川的呼吸。唐阮玉用鼻音撒娇，他心跳超速，快要跟不上洛珩川的速度。外唇由轻咬过渡为重噬，吻渐渐游离，落到耳后。

“唔......啊！”唐阮玉不得不仰脖，他被放倒，喉结被锁定，由舌尖舔舐过再啃咬，感受酥麻微痒。唐阮玉微微睁眼，继而后背一凉，探入了一只手。

这只手抚过的每寸皮肤都撩起了火，由腰带到前胸，他的衣服被解开了扣。

洛珩川的喘息带着克制，他俯身叼住薄衣掀开，冷白的皮肤一览无遗。洛珩川凑近细看——那透着淡香的肌肤下青蓝色的血管正在起伏。

唐阮玉已经在颤抖。

“唔....珩川！”唐阮玉倏忽睁眼，他惊得几欲坐起，单手去抓洛珩川的手腕，而连接下的下体已经被洛珩川攥在手。

“小玉。”洛珩川倾身，鼻尖蹭过唐阮玉的嘴唇，再度撬开。唐阮玉已经赢了，湿润的水已经从顶端渗出，每随着洛珩川时轻时重地把弄，而愈发湿润。

“.....小川.....”唐阮玉的皮肤由白转红，洛珩川用膝盖将其的大腿分开，他躬身抓紧唐阮玉的大腿根，吻从那里开始，随后延长距离。

“不要！”被单瞬皱，几乎要被撕破。洛珩川却含得更深了。

洛珩川的口腔湿润温暖，他技巧性地避开牙齿，只用上颚及舌头包裹，水从嘴角垂涎，混着透明连丝的线，水声滋滋，充满色情与挑逗。

唐阮玉开始剧烈颤抖，甚至趋向痉挛。他打颤着大腿，性器变得越来越硬。

洛珩川也发了汗，衬衫还粘在自己身上，他还没解开衣服。

“......”唐阮玉猛地蜷腿，两根手指一并伸了进来。而内壁足够软，嫩肉在指尖的挑逗下流水猖狂，混着粘稠的透明液体在欢迎着洛珩川继续。

洛珩川的呼吸早已紊乱，不过一直在忍。他抽出手，然后动手抽走了皮带。

“唔......”混着冰凉的润滑剂先行进入，唐阮玉的眼神已快打结。他下意识地夹紧洛珩川的腰，然后伸手讨要拥抱。

洛珩川捞起他的腰将他抱住。

“唔.....”

“......”进入的刹那，两个人都发出了喟叹。

“抱紧我，小玉。”洛珩川侧头吻住唐阮玉的耳垂，似哄似诱。

唐阮玉快化成一滩水，他贴紧住洛珩川，臀部被托起，一度贯穿。

“啊！”唐阮玉不得不夹紧屁股，洛珩川的抽动速度开始加快，性器互相摩擦，快感上升，唐阮玉快要下坠。

“........”唐阮玉被迫下跪在床，吻还没来得及安抚，粘稠的液体已经蹭过腿根滴到床铺。

“啊！——”唐阮玉哪里跪得住，他一再摇晃，疼痛与快感复杂交替，他终于痛哭出声。

“不要......”

“不要不行。”洛珩川拧住唐阮玉的乳头微微转动。侧腰伤疤微凸，粗粝不平的触感刺激着唐阮玉，他就要射了。


	3. 第五十章

“....你都没和我去过咖啡馆喝饮料。”洛珩川的气息愈近，近到在嘴角徘徊。

唐阮玉背抵沙发，不得不仰起脖子，露出白皙柔软的颈脖。他望着洛珩川，不知道哪来的莫名紧张，迫使他吞咽口水。而张嘴的一瞬，嘴唇便被贴住了。

唐阮玉的背脊蓦地一僵，电流般地酥麻感已经从脚底上窜到了脑门。

“唔.....唔.....”洛珩川的吻湍急，如浪如海扑涌而上，他轻易地撬开唐阮玉的牙关，卷住他残留着巧克力味的舌尖。他不如昨日温柔，呼吸急促，力道带着无法冲破的强硬。但又能在关键档口，给予自己换气的瞬间。

“珩川.....”唐阮玉逐渐滑落，躺到沙发上。洛珩川覆上他，低头含住领口的纽扣。洛珩川探出牙齿含住一颗，衣服渐湿，洛珩川扣着唐阮玉腰的手愈发地紧。

“.......”纽扣一颗颗崩落，落到地毯上无声无息。连带着舔舐过的胸口、肋骨、侧腰都逐渐变粉。

“唔....”唐阮玉张开腿迎合着洛珩川的腰，洛珩川衣着整齐，警服一丝不乱，就连胸章都别得有序。他附身，用冰凉透顶的胸章贴住已经发肿的乳头。

“不要.....”酥麻又刺激的快感刮蹭着立挺的乳头。胸章外形放正，蹭过的瞬间还隐隐发痛。

“小玉。”唐阮玉的裤子已被褪到脚踝，他难耐地动，裸露的臀部碾过绒面沙发，白得过分。

“嗯....小川。”他的臀被握住，不重不轻地捏过后，洛珩川抱起了他。唐阮玉还没反应过来，只觉得眼前一黑，眼上被冰丝丝的触感所覆，他只感觉到眼皮一紧，突然什么也看不见。

洛珩川解下了领带，蒙住了他的眼睛。

“我要脱衣服了，但我不想你看见我的伤。”洛珩川含住唐阮玉的耳垂，反复舔弄，粘腻的水声已经流连至锁骨，他先是轻轻地咬，随后又加重力气，叼着那存嫩肉刁钻地咬。

他拉起唐阮玉的手引着他去解衣扣，警服笔挺，胸章、肩章、刺绣一一被唐阮玉抚摸过，他再探进衣服下的肉身，下腹即刻紧缩——那是一种本能地强烈渴望和企图。企图被这幅身体操弄，贯穿，再顶破。

“小玉！.....”洛珩川刚一松手，没想到被唐阮玉含住了。他蒙着领带，视觉上更是受限。他凭着本能靠近，然后张嘴吃进去。

“唔.....”唐阮玉的口腔被充满了，嘴里的愈发硬挺胀大，他吞吐困难，但又不愿松嘴。他笨拙地舔，含住顶端又吃到下面，喉底发出呜咽的呻吟，他伸手付出，嘴里渐渐难以承受，口水顺着嘴角淌下，滴到手背。

洛珩川仰脖呻吟，汗从额发，他抓紧了唐阮玉的手，与之十指紧扣，眼波撩动，情欲操纵着理智。

“啊！啊.....”唐阮玉双脚一悬被抱住，一个翻身已被洛珩川抵在了墙上。

“啊！”唐阮玉的指甲在墙上划出白痕，他的臀部被掰开，洛珩川将手指递到唐阮玉的嘴边，唐阮玉张嘴就喊，洛珩川搅动着手指，水很快湿润了他，洛珩川借此不费吹灰之力地插了进去。

唐阮玉一下夹住了臀，他的大腿还抽在筋，可后穴被胀满滚烫，他根本无力拒绝。

洛珩川动了起来，性器夹杂着内壁里的肉打出色情的声音，每每进入又退出一点，再加重力气一插到底。

“珩川！......”唐阮玉想要去扯领带，可是他抬不起手，呻吟支离破碎，可一声高过一声。

“叫我什么.....”洛珩川声音沙哑至极，抽动的速度愈发快速蛮力，唐阮玉连头皮都要发麻，他摇头，失禁的感觉快要上涌。

“珩.....啊！”前列腺被顶到了，唐阮玉几欲下跪，尿意强烈，他撑不住了。

“小....小川哥哥.....”他泪流满面，混着那滩白色的污浊一并吞下。


	4. 第五十二章

洛珩川轻挑起唐阮玉的下巴，就着他微张的嘴咬噬。唐阮玉反射性地闭上眼睛，手渐渐收紧。臀部在洛珩川的下体摩擦，衣料发出暧昧的声音，他忍不住呻吟，牙关即刻被撬起，舌尖抵死相缠，他们交互着气息和唾液。洛珩川的舌头灵活窜入，由下至上舔过上内壁的每一寸。

“嗯....唔.....”唐阮玉被凌空抱起，吻并未间断，仍然断断续续地索取着。

“唔.....珩川。”唐阮玉感觉下身一凉，牛仔裤同内裤一起被扒了下来，裸露的皮肤磨过冰凉的桌面。

“有监控....”唐阮玉全身滚烫，无不一出泛着红。洛珩川反手关上门，他护着唐阮玉的后脑勺慢慢欺上身。他稍许张嘴，探出牙齿啃咬唐阮玉纤细的血管。他用牙齿描摹着形状，酥麻地刺痛过后又用湿润的吻来舔哄。

“这间房没有。”洛珩川舔过唐阮玉的锁骨，唐阮玉一激，抬腿夹住洛珩川的腰。洛珩川吻过的皮肤就像着了的火，随着一颗颗松解开的纽扣，火源就快烧到了脚底。

“小玉，你硬了。”洛珩川伸手握住，唐阮玉去抓洛珩川的裤沿，洛珩川不轻不重地揉搓着马眼，唐阮玉细碎地呻吟，臀部难耐地碾过桌面，水滴下来，滴到腿根。

洛珩川伸进一根手指，那穴口一下子就把它吞进去，包裹着的温热拼命地汲取，洛珩川退出又狠狠顶入，嫩肉伸缩快速，水声肆意，还在邀请。

“唔....小川！”唐阮玉一下子抬头，后背紧绷。洛珩川俯身在为他口交。他故意嗦到底，舌尖快速地打着圈，水越蔓越多。唐阮玉感觉酥麻地电流从后臀刺到头顶心，他不禁仰脖，青筋瞬爆。洛珩川吞吐地越来越快，性器打在他的口腔，顶住他的深喉，迫使洛珩川发出呜咽。

唐阮玉几乎差点射出来。他叫得放肆，下体湿得一塌糊涂，黏腻沾在桌上。

“唔......”洛珩川终于舍得退出来，松口的刹那，唐阮玉性器上的水蹭在嘴角。他探出舌尖理所当然地吞下去。

唐阮玉重重地喘着气，他撑起身体跪趴在洛珩川面前，他衣衫凌乱，近乎裸体。他摸向洛珩川早已硬挺的硬物，抖着手拉下裤子拉链，想都不想就吃进去。

洛珩川反射性地按住他的头，企图让他含得更深。唐阮玉体寒，口腔的温度也更冷。被他口交过的感觉就像吃了雪糕。雪糕化在前端，流到马眼，又冷又爽。

唐阮玉卖力地吞，牙齿磕伴过他就用吸吮来代替诚意。吃到嘴都算，再也吞不下，他才不得不仰头，眼里湿漉漉地，声音也哑。

“.....小川哥哥，我吃不下了。”

洛珩川眼底一暗，俯身将人捞起。洛珩川低头与人接吻，滋滋水声鼓励着唐阮玉将腿再张开些，洛珩川抱起他的一条腿扛到肩上。

“啊！——”唐阮玉狂抖了一下，指甲都嵌进了肉里。洛珩川彻底进入，可他接纳得顺畅，几乎一下子就全包裹住了。洛珩川稍稍挺腰，内壁与性器的摩擦声像沸腾的热水，水不可抑制地流下，像在催促。

“小川.....”唐阮玉快被撞断了腰，腹股沟都跟着晃，后臀在桌上被迫合声。洛珩川出了汗，他不知疲倦地干，操弄着，变化着角度。他翻过唐阮玉，从后慢慢地一插到底。

“啊——”后臀止不住地抖，两截白肉上下晃荡，洛珩川俯身，另一只手从后握住唐阮玉的性器，前后一起操弄。

“不要.....”唐阮玉快跪不住了，他撑在两边的手臂都要没力气了。他快被洛珩川操死了，快死在这张会议桌上。

就在他即将崩溃的一刹，他被洛珩川抱起，洛珩川仰在桌上，示意他跨坐上来。唐阮玉任凭操弄，他爬到洛珩川身上，后穴湿润不止，轻轻松松地就对准。

洛珩川吸气，喘息声也愈发浓重。

“小玉，自己动。”洛珩川扣住唐阮玉的腰，唐阮玉呜咽着缓缓动起，而那一下两个人同时发出呻吟。

乳头已被舔得不像样，但洛珩川还是不肯放过，他搂过唐阮玉的颈脖继续舔舐。

“唔.....”唐阮玉撑不住这样的挑逗，先行射出，白浊弄脏了洛珩川的警服。

洛珩川眼角一凛，突然翻身将唐阮玉按下，他似乎生气了，动得极快，肉壁被抽打到极致，唐阮玉近乎痉挛。

“哥.....！”那一声从吼底发出的呻吟被突然胀满的浊液所替。

唐阮玉堪堪地闭上眼，精液正一股股地往外流，嵌在他的嫩肉里，分外醒目。


End file.
